


Pokemon: Plus Ultra

by Seabloople



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabloople/pseuds/Seabloople
Summary: In a superhero society, there are strange powers known as Quirks and even stranger creatures known as Pokemon. This story revolves around Izuku "Deku" Midoryia as he grows to become the greatest hero beside his partner Heracross and with the gift of One For All!
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 11





	Pokemon: Plus Ultra

Welcome trainer, to the wonderful world of Pokemon!  
You may call me your Pokemon Professor during this presentation. Now then, let’s skip the introductions and get into the magic we all know and love-  
Pokemon! Yes, Pokemon!  
I'm sure everyone in this room has seen one of these little critters wandering about, living their lives just like the rest of us. They have emotions and thoughts and lives just like us humans, but they are special! They contain powers and abilities far beyond our human understanding!  
For some people, Pokemon are pets. For others, they are fighters and partners, even our heroes!   
Society can thrive by living and accommodating for these beloved creatures, such as this one!  
Nido-Nido!  
This is a Nidoran, you’ll probably find it in the wild as you venture out on your adventure. For you see, Pokemon are all around us! In our seas, in our sky, and our towns! Isn’t it a wonderous thing!  
And there are some of us, like myself, who choose to study and live with these Pokemon. Those who choose to evolve with their Pokemon through battle, as I eluded to before, are called Pokemon Trainers!  
Pokemon can evolve and grow through combat, through love, and their friendship.  
Now let me ask you-  
What kind of Trainer do you want to be?  
______________________________________________________________________________

“I want to be the greatest Trainer in the world! I want to be the Champion!” A young, blond-haired boy exploded at the scene, with a Cyndaquil at his side. The rest of the pre-schoolers could only gaze upon him as he exclaimed his intense dreams and vicious aspirations.  
“I want to be stronger than All Might!” Bakugo Katsuki exclaimed, with fire and smoke crackling from the palm of his hands, and the excited ember’s from Cyndaquil’s back sprouting outward to join the chant.  
The teacher paused the presentation on the TV, and laid eyes upon the child and laughed. His wife had started to giggle as well.  
“Knowing you, Bakugo, you will!” The woman said with an endearing smile.   
“You already manifested a quirk, and you’re great pals with your Cyndaquil already! I’m sure you can become a great trainer in no time!”  
“I’ll be better than All Might! As both a Hero and a Trainer. You all got that!” Bakugo turned to face his classmates, staring at him with dazed eyes. The child shined nearly as bright as his explosions, so of course, everyone was paying attention to him.  
Especially a certain curly green-haired child. A child with no true friends, no Pokemon, and no quirk.  
All of this attention would breed one of the fiercest characters known in this story. It breed the explosive, adamant, confident warrior, Bakugo Katsuki.  
Also known as Kacchan, by the green-haired boy.  
“Stop calling me that, Deku!” Bakugo would later exclaim.  
“Deku?” The green-haired innocence responded, along with his three companions as they wandered out into the forest.  
“Yea, Deku! It means ``worthless!” Bakugo snickered as he marched forward with Cyndaquil.  
“Wow, you can seriously read already too Bakugo?! What can’t you do?” The other boys exclaimed.  
“Nothing! And I’ll prove that right now. We are going to catch some Pokemon!” The young fire-cracker pointed forwards with a Pokeball in hand. On the path he pointed upon, you could notice a metal fence with the sign, *stay out* written in bold. But of course, with an open, albeit broken, fence, no child would listen to that warning.  
Especially the duo of explosive prodigies. The rest of the kids raised their hands in comradery, the kind that all children had when following the leader of the group.  
Except for Izuku Midoryia, or Deku as you now know him. He shuttered for a moment, weary and afraid. He didn’t have a Pokemon, he never really interacted with any besides his mother’s Meowth.   
But Kacchan could keep them all safe with his Cyndaquil, right? Of course, he can, he is the best!  
So with that doubt tucked away, the innocent raised his hand and bubbled, “Yeah!”  
As they walked past the fence, Izuku looked back at the sign one last time and bolted back to follow the leader.  
On the grassy, forest path, the world felt slightly more alive. It wasn’t like the city or at school, or even at home. It was alive. The world was alive, and it was welcoming a group of children into its grasp to look in awe at what Pokemon they may stumble upon the way.   
Izuku would look around, hoping to find a Pokemon, but to no avail. The only one he found was, of course, the fire mouse Pokemon, Cyndaquil. It was about half a meter tall, with dark cyan fur covering its back and cream-colored fur covering the rest of it. There were four orange spots on it’s back that Izuku paid attention to. These were the spots where the fire it held would explode. He wanted to pet it but, Izuku was still a little wary of new Pokemon. Plus, he wasn’t sure if Cyndaquil liked him.  
At last! The children’s call was heard, as a group of Pidgey came flying out of the trees to attack! The leader of the adventurers hardened his heart and stared at them with a crackling smile as he activated his quirk. Cyndaquil too, looked eager to face off as the fire exploded from its spine. The rest of the adventurers, flinched, with Izuku screaming of course.  
Bakugo jumped at the scene as Cyndaquil let off an ember attack. The Pidgey’s moved out of the way and, in actuality, they weren’t engaging in a fight. They were just flying in the children’s path, almost as if to introduce themselves. Despite this, Bakugo had missed his strike as his quirk was still far too weak and developing, but his Cyndaquil was able to let off a sizzling strike right at a single Pidgey’s chest. It let out a gawk and landed on the ground, with black spirals in its eyes.  
It had fainted in a single hit.  
With the flock of Pidgey gone, Bakugo’s group ran up beside their leader to give him their praise.  
“Catch it now, Kacchan!” Izuku said with a vibrant smile, despite being frightened earlier.  
“No way, Deku!” He barked back. “It’s way too weak for me to catch! Wasn’t even a challenge for Cyndaquil!” The young spark looked at his partner with an overconfident smile.  
“Cynda Cynda!” It responded with joy in it’s closed eyes.  
The rest of the group walked past the fainted Pidgey, following their beacon of strength. Izuku delayed, however, as he didn’t want to leave a faint Pidgey in the middle of the ground without any trees or cover. He picked up his first Pokemon and laid it under the shade of the caring forest.  
“Take care okay,” The innocent child muttered. As he ran back to his friends, he couldn’t stop thinking of the feeling he felt at that moment. Fear and excitement. He remembered the feeling of the Pidgey’s light brown feathers and the burnt ash on its cream-feathered chest. It was all so, so-  
-Wonderous to the future number one Hero.  
As they walked along the path, Izuku would lay his blind eyes onto new and exciting Pokemon. He barely had time to soak in each and every one of their little features, as Bakugo would engage in combat at a moment’s notice. Cyndaquil was surprisingly powerful, knocking out Pidgey after Pidgey and Spearow after Spearow, Taillow after Taillow. It was Bakugo’s Pokemon, after all, and so he only expected the best from his one and only partner.   
However, in these small sightings of different and varied Pokemon, Izuku would gain something new in his heart. The red coloring of the Tailows face, the sharp beak and feather-formation of the Spearow’s, all of these sights just added to Izuku’s young heart and exploded his admiration for Pokemon.  
He wanted one of his own so bad. Maybe he would catch one of these birds first, or maybe he might have a starter much like Bakugo. Trainers usually have the chance to choose a select three Pokemon, a fire, water, and grass type. The options for each often varied from place to place. In one lab you may find a Squirtle and in another a Tepig.   
Bakugo didn’t receive Cyndaquil in a lab, not from a professor as he wasn’t actually old enough to be an official trainer. He had gotten Cyndaquil as a birthday gift as if he was given the wonder of a little brother from his pregnant mother. Shortly after he received this fire mouse, he harnessed his quirk. These two spectacular gifts seemed to be from the gods themselves, or whatever force conjoins the universe together. It was like the world was telling him “You’re story is a great one. You’re great. That's what you are destined for.”  
“Katsuki Bakugo, you will be the greatest in the world,” the Universe seemed to say with these gifts.  
Walking along the path, Bakugo’s young pack found a tree fallen over in the form of a bridge over a stream of water. “Cross me, into your destiny! Cross me!” The bridge seemed to say. Oh yes, did this bridge create destiny through a slight inconvenience.  
Bakugo jumped onto the log first, with the pack following behind him. Izuku stayed behind as he was a little too flustered and shaking in his boots to cross a bridge like that. He was worried he would fall and hurt his weak, soft bones.  
“Stop being such a wimp, Deku!” Bakugo yelled as he walked vicariously atop the tree. He turned to look at Deku with a mocking smile, mocking him for his cowardice, but something caught his eye before he could trip and fall.   
“Cynda! Quil quil! Cyndaquil!” Bakugo’s partner would repeat in a panicked excitement, flaring out its back as if already sensing the air of combat.  
Across the bridge was a monkey, more specifically, a Mankey. A rounded ball of fluff with short brown limbs and tail, with a pig nose to boot. It stared at the group, but its eyes focused on the fighting spirit of Bakugo. It could tell at a glance, those two were ready for a fight.  
“Cyndaquil! Ember attack!” The inspiring Trainer shouted. Cyndaquil was already a few steps ahead of its trainer, as it could tell a fight would have already started. Before Bakugo finished his command, Cyndaquil shot out its attack, striking Mankey between the eyes when Bakugo said: “-ck!” The Mankey was knocked over and didn’t get up.  
“Hit it again, Cynda-“ Suddenly, the bridge chose to make a decision of fate. Bakugo lost his footing on the tree and fell into the stream below.  
Everyone could only watch with terror at the fall, with Cyndaquil turning around the fastest and screaming for its trainer.  
“Cynda-!” But of course, their concerns were for nothing. It was Bakugo Katsuki after all, a fall like that is null and void to him. He got up, with merely wet hair being his only ailment.   
“It’s fine!” The fighter exclaimed looking up at his Cyndaquil. “Hit that Mankey with another Ember-“  
“Are you okay?” Izuku reached his hand out to Bakugo. He was the only one who ran down to give his “friend” a hand.   
“Grab my hand, Kacchan,” he said with a sincerity that would melt anyone’s heart.  
But it couldn’t melt Bakugo’s pride. His face tightened and his teeth bore out like a dog, his eyes sharpening at the threat “Deku” was giving. The threat of pity.  
Izuku noticed all of these changes in Bakugo, but before he could ask what’s wrong, he was struck across the face by his “friend,” knocking him into the water.  
The innocent child could only look up from the ground as he saw his attacker standing over him, like prey to predator. Like Pokemon vs Pokemon.  
“Don’t help me, Deku!” The victim squealed at Bakugo’s prideful onslaught. Everyone was watching. Watching the first clash of many between these two occur, especially Cyndaquil.  
From that strike, it would learn to pick up on his older brother’s behavior. It would learn to hate the weak, hate fragility, and hate the boy known as Izuku “Deku” Midoryia.   
Izuku would look around and find every single eye of judgment glaring upon him. He felt paralyzed, like Bakugo’s Glare was one of an Arbok’s. Past Bakugo’s head, was the Mankey. There were little specs of ash between its eyes, but it was standing strong. The Mankey looked at the duo of future heroes, and Izuku heard something strange, almost as if he could verbally understand what the Mankey was thinking.  
“You’re so weak.”  
And with that, Izuku ran. His instincts were more like a wild Wimpod than a human child. He didn't know where he was running, he just knew that he should. As he ran into the forest bushes and trees, he could hear the sounds of engaged combat. Fire and explosions and crushed rocks. It seemed that Bakugo would join his Cyndaquil to take on this adversary.  
The bridge created fate that day. Through a simple misstep of one of its passerby’s, it created the prideful and sympathetic bond of two legendary figures.   
Izuku ran and ran through the forest, not attempting to look back. Maybe he was looking for his mother, or All Might, or maybe even an actual friend. It was so dark, and he could hear the murmurs of Pokemon echoing across each leaf and tree branch. Perhaps they were all welcoming Izuku, telling him that it would be okay, or maybe they didn’t even realize he was there. But to Izuku, it sounded like gossip, it sounded like everyone was continuing to mock him just like Bakugo.   
“Deku, it means worthless,” Izuku, a preschooler, would feel as if he was dealt a constant barrage of insults within the forest. No, they weren’t within the forest. They were within his mind, and this is where all of that mental pain and strain would form.  
This preschooler just wanted a friend, his mother, and his Hero. He just wanted someone to tell him Deku doesn’t mean useless.  
He found one of those things within the forest.  
It would get darker and darker as Izuku ran through, but there was a single patch of light he could find. It was like whatever God had gifted Bakugo, he too, was now gifting Izuku with something.  
Hustling himself behind a tree, he sneaked around quietly to take in the view of the gift he was promised. His eyes shifting through the dazzling light, he found an orange cluster, a horde, surrounding a large dark-blue green. The rock was surprisingly shiny.  
But it wasn’t a rock. It was a Pokemon, with its back to the sky and claws over its head. Izuku wasn’t exactly sure what Pokemon it was, as the hoard swarming it blocked too much of his vision.   
“Combee! Combee!” The orange barrage was actually a swarm of male Combee, attacking and laying waste to the big blue beetle. Then, a roar could be heard behind them.  
The Combee seemed to shift and move around pike officers being given a command by their higher-ups. From the shadows, a Vespiquen appeared, with her head held up high and royal intimidation ensuing.   
With the Combees out of the way, Izuku could finally see the blue-green figure being attacked. It was large, about 4’11, and bipedal. You could tell it was powerful and sturdy by its blue exoskeleton, and its large, single, menacing horn. There was a pair of wings around its carapace. It was the single-horn Pokemon.   
It was known as Heracross. A bug-fighting type Pokemon.  
Vespiquen, the beehive Pokemon, stood above everyone in the light as if it was the one the light was predominantly shining upon. Her elegant ball-room gown and English-queen like head spewed out royalty and divinity, while her red, intimidating eyes and protruding mandibles conveyed danger and power. All good traits for a queen to have.  
Izuku could only watch in confusion as to the events transpiring. Why was a Heracross being attacked by an army of Combee and their queen? Why the answer was obvious.  
Heracross had disrespected their queen. It had disrespected loyalty and had to be executed for his war crimes. What crime did the blue-beetle commit? It ate some honey off a tree it wasn't supposed to.  
To us humans, that seems like an inoffensive crime, but to the culture of Combee, its seen as an act worthy of execution and death. That’s what makes Pokemon just as human as us, their biology, their culture, their way of life and their outlook.  
Vespiquen raised one hand, ready to unleash her Attack Order to lay waste to Heracross. The Combee cheered their adoring queen on, excited to see the spectacle of an execution. It was awfully morbid of these cute, hexagonal-shaped bees to enjoy watching their queen commit an act of violence.   
“Vespiquen!” It shouted as it threw its arm down, focusing on the Heracross. But then the attack stopped, and the Bee royalty could only stare in confusion.   
“Hera?” The single-horn Pokemon murmured, finding that a child had leaped in front of it. No one knew how, or why, a child jumped in the mix of a Pokemon battle. But Izuku did anyways. Perhaps he saw himself in Heracross, a small, weak creature being intimidated by the glares of those around it. Or it was just child-like instinct. Either way, it was an idiotic move. But that's what heroes do, don't they? Move without thinking, and this wouldn’t be the last time Izuku moved without thinking.   
Vespiquen could only stare at the child for a moment, unsure of what just transpired. It only stared, along with her army of Combee.  
“L-lea…” Izuku was stricken with fear as he gazed upon royalty. “Leave it alone!” Tears were pouring out of his eyes, almost like Izuku used Fake Tears.  
Vespiquen raised its arm again, letting out another shriek, and threw her arm down. Izuku closed his eyes instinctively and opened them when nothing happened except a warm, fuzzy sensation.   
There was a pink swarm of clouds around him and Heracross, and when the child looked up at the queen she let out a sigh. She couldn’t commit an execution in front of a child, so it instead enacted Heal Order, to heal the bruise Izuku had dealt from Bakugo, and to heal the damage done by her Combee on Heracross. Izuku's act of bravery ended up helping them both.  
Vespiquen let out another shriek and commanded her army to retreat, leaving as elegantly as she arrived. Although, one Combee stayed behind and nagged the Heracross for his war-crime, and said something along the lines of “had it not been for the laws of this land I would have slaughtered you,” or whatever language Pokemon understood.   
When all was said and done. Izuku laid in the sunlight beside his gift. Heracross could only stare at the child, before jumping onto him and nibbling his hair.   
Izuku would shriek and murmur at first but after a few seconds the sensation felt...sweet. It wasn’t nice or warm, just sweet, as he could tell it was Heracross’s way of saying “thank you.” It was like a high-five or a hug.  
When the nibbling ceased, Izuku held onto Heracross’ horn. The two of them smiled before Heracross threw Izuku into the sky with his strong single-horn.  
“What are you doing?” Izuku yelled before landing on a heavy, thick object. He held onto something that felt like the horn, no, it was the horn. He was riding Heracross. It’s pair of wings opened up and began to take flight with his new best friend.   
The pair flew across trees and leaves, flying into the sky beside fellow bird pokemon. The wind rushed through Izuku’s hair, reminding him that this forest was more than alive.  
It was living, it was breathing, it had sights to see for both humans and Pokemon. It had friends all across the land, and Izuku finally made one.  
Heracross’s wings gave out a few minutes after the ride though. It started to tremble and shake, then he took a full-on dive into the grind like an airplane. Heracross struck its horn into the Earth, throwing the innocent child off of him. Izuku shook his head and became aware of his surroundings, there was a broken fence with a sign saying “stay out” in bold. He touched the sign again. Good thing he ignored it.  
Heracross made a grunting sound, digging its horn out of the Earth with ease, upbringing the dirt and rock that held it down. It chuckled with Izuku, the two laughing at their slapstick mishap.   
“Deku!” The two heard a voice approach. When Izuku turned, there was scratched and dirty child before him, the same age as him. It didn't take a millisecond for Izuku to recognize him, if you knew Bakugo’s aura, you could tell when he was near.  
Cyndaquil was resting on his head, tired and exhausted, in the same condition as Bakugo. He held a Pokeball in his hands, with a new friend he had made. Bakugo was right, there was nothing he couldn’t do.   
And catching Mankey proved it.   
He walked past Izuku with a smile, one that just said: “look at me!” After a few steps, Izuku called out to the hot-headed spirit.  
“What is it?”  
“Do you-um- have another Pokeball?” He whispered.  
“No. I used it to catch Mankey.” What kind of “trainer” only carries one Pokeball?  
Bakugo walked on ahead defiantly, leaving Izuku behind as always. The child looked back at the Heracross with a somber smile. The two felt something, something bigger than themselves.  
“Promise we can meet again?” Izuku Midoryia asked.  
“Heracross!” The single horn Pokemon said with such a spirit, his horn bobbing up and down. A bond beyond human and Pokemon was made, a friendship.   
With that, Heracross flew into the sky and returned into the life of the forest, perhaps causing conflict with Vespiquen once again. As he flew towards the horizon, Izuku could only stare. It was like looking at a shooting star in the day time. Strange.  
But as Izuku stared at that shooting star, he made a wish. Maybe the God that shone that light would grant that wish, or Jirachi, or more importantly, Izuku himself would grant his own wish.  
“I wish to meet again, Heracross.”  
And in the same vain, the shooting star else made a wish.  
“I wish to meet again, Izuku Midoriya.”


End file.
